One of the many added values of the HU CFAR has been the ability to provide biostatistical support, particularly to junior investigators. Over the past 9 years, at each annual HU CFAR Strategic Planning Meeting, this Core has received highest marks for providing outstanding and otherwise unavailable services to the CFAR members, and for value added measured by an impressive record of scholarship and external funding support. Importantly, the majority of these services have been provided to Developmental Core awardees and junior faculty who would otherwise not have funding to support biostatistical analyses. This has also greatly accelerated the strategic research agenda of the CFAR by being able to provide support for study design at the early stages of new projects. As new technologies have been developing, this Core has evolved, recognizing HU CFAR Member need for bioinformatics in addition to biostatistical support. In the 2013 Strategic Planning Meeting the membership elected to expand the scope of this Core, adding access to bioinformatics expertise. This support will also be critical to the success of the Advanced Technologies Core which will provide cutting edge technologies to HU CFAR members. The HU CFAR thus proposes to expand the scope of the previous Biostatistics Core to establish a new Core to address the computational assistance that will be required to fully realize the advances that new technologies can bring. The specific aims of this new Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core for the next cycle of the grant are to: 1. Provide biostatistical support for external as well as HU CFAR internal grant proposals 2. Provide assistance in design of laboratory studies, animal studies, prospective or retrospective clinical and epidemiology studies, surveys, outcomes, and implementation science studies 3. Provide biostatistical and bioinformatics assistance in data analysis 4. Provide user education in statistical and bioinformatics methods. 5. Provide mentorship by participating in CFAR-related activities.